direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dir En Grey/Members
These are the member profiles of Dir En Grey. Please be aware that I only included information I was able to confirm myself, either through magazines/interviews, or by speaking to people close to the band. I won't be putting up information that they haven't willingly revealed themselves. Vocals: 京 (Kyo) Names * Last name: 西村 (にしむら, Nishimura) ** Kyo introduces himself as in #11 and says that the Nishimura Bakery in Kyoto isn't his family's bakery. He also wrote his last name in hiragana in DRAGON FLY. * First name: * Stage name: 京 (きょう, Kyo) ** Former: 殀磨 (よま, Yoma) *** His stage name in and Viṣṇu. A signature confirms the kanji. * Aliases: ** ** Majer Zemeckis (マイエル・ゼメキス) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Wrong names: ** *** Tooru Nishimura is a professor emeritus at the Keio University. Allegedly, there's also a porn director with that name. ** *** Kyōtarō Nishimura is a Japanese writer of mystery stories. ** Niimura Tooru ** *** This name is mistakenly used on the VHS. ** *** Misreading of the first kanji in . Personal Information * Date of birth: 16.02.1976 (Aquarius) * Place of birth: Kyōtō Prefecture, Japan * Blood-type: B * Height: 160 cm (1998) * Weight: 43 kg (1998) * Shoe size: 24,5 cm (1998) Band History → → Viṣṇu & → Masquerade → → & La:Sadie's → La:Sadie's → DEATHMASK → Dir En Grey → Dir En Grey & TWO MONSTROUS NUCLEAR STOCKPILES → Dir En Grey → Dir En Grey & sukekiyo Guest Appearances * Vasalla - 月神~Artemis~ (YouTube) * YUKIYA with Kreis Project - MOMENT (YouTube) * Apocalyptica - Bring Them To Light * 大佑と黒の隠者達 - 葬送 (YouTube) * SUGIZO - 絶彩 feat. 京 (YouTube) Guitar: 薫 (Kaoru) Names * Last name: 新倉 (にいくら, Niikura) ** The January 2009 issue of KERRANG! revealed his last name (in rōmaji). On the UROBOROS Limited Contents website, Kaoru complained about the magazine revealing his real name without asking him first. * First name: 薫 (かおる, Kaoru) ** Kaoru revealed his first name in #00 and later in his book . * Stage name: 薫 (かおる, Kaoru) ** Former: KAORU * Aliases: ** ** ** ** ** Personal Information * Date of birth: 17.02.1974 (Aquarius) * Place of birth: Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan * Blood-type: A * Height: 170 cm (1998) * Weight: 52 kg (1998) * Shoe size: 25,5 cm (1998) Band History DIE:STERIA → CHARM → La:Sadie's → DEATHMASK → Dir En Grey → Dir En Grey & TWO MONSTROUS NUCLEAR STOCKPILES → Dir En Grey Guest Appearances * Vasalla - 月神~Artemis~ * YUKIYA with Kreis Project - MOMENT * 青木裕 - Witch Hunt (feat. 薫) (YouTube) Guitar: Die Names * Last name: * First name: * Stage name: Die ** Kanji version: 堕威 (だい, Dai) * Wrong names: ** * Aliases: ** ** Personal Information * Date of birth: 20.12.1974 (Sagittarius) * Place of birth: Mie Prefecture, Japan * Blood-type: B * Height: 178 cm (1998) * Weight: 62 kg (1998) * Shoe size: 26,5 cm (1998) Band History ka･za･ri → La:Sadie's → DEATHMASK → Dir En Grey → Dir En Grey & DECAYS Guest Appearances * Vasalla - 月神~Artemis~ * YUKIYA with Kreis Project - MOMENT Bass: Toshiya Names * Last name: * First name: * Stage name: Toshiya (としや) ** Kanji version: 敏弥 (としや, Toshiya) Personal Information * Date of birth: 31.03.1977 (Aries) * Place of birth: Nagano Prefecture, Japan * Blood-type: B * Height: 178~9 cm (1998) * Weight: 58 kg (1998) * Shoe size: 26,5 cm (1998) Band History → cruel → GOSICK → D†L → D†L & DEATHMASK → Dir En Grey Guest Appearances * Vasalla - 月神~Artemis~ * YUKIYA with Kreis Project - MOMENT * Dragon Ash - Walk with Dreams "Live On" (YouTube) Drums: Shinya Names * Last name: * First name: Shinya ** Shinya revealed his first name in #00. Interestingly, he doesn't provide any Kanji. * Stage name: Shinya ** Kanji version: 深夜 (しんや, Shinya) * Aliases: ** ** ** ** ** ** Personal Information * Date of birth: 24.02.1978 (Pisces) * Place of birth: Ōsaka Prefecture, Japan * Blood-type: B * Height: 170 cm (1998) * Weight: 42 kg (1998) * Shoe size: 24,5 cm (1998) Band History → Siva → Ruby → → & La:Sadie's → La:Sadie's → DEATHMASK → Dir En Grey → Dir En Grey & SERAPH Guest Appearances * Vasalla - 月神~Artemis~ * YUKIYA with Kreis Project - MOMENT * Various Artists - Embryo Burning (YouTube) * ASAGI - アンプサイ (vk.com) * ASAGI - 螢火 (YouTube) * GACKT - DEARS with Shinya (Live Version)